Miyuyasha
by Queen of Blades
Summary: As you can guess, Vampire Princess Miyu goes to Inuyasha. A serious fic, not a silly "ooh, look, let's make fun of them both!" kinda deal. What if she thought Fluffy was a shinma, and was poisoned in battle? What does Larva think of Kagome? What does Inuy
1. Default Chapter

MiyuYasha  
  
A VPM/Inuyasha crossover.  
  
The evening started out like any others, really. Kagome fixing some ramen, as it was almost dark and they had found a nice campsite. Inuyasha hanging about, grumbling about how she took forever to cook. Shippu trying to jump him, and Inuyasha swatting him away every time, no matter what form the kitsune took. Sango was polishing her boomerang, and Miroku was trying to cop a feel from her when she wasn't looking. Miyoga was pestering Kirara. Yes, all was right with the world.   
  
Then, Kagome heard a noise in the woods. She didn't sense a shard, but it made her a little jumpy. "Hey, Sango? Mind watching this for me a sec?" she called.  
  
"No problem. I said hands OFF, lech!" replied Sango. Kagome sighed- some things will never change. And with that, she headed off to look for the source of the noise. Inuyasha feh-ed and followed, in the trees, just in case, grumbling about stupid humans and their tendancy to get into trouble.  
  
Kagome walked through the woods only a little ways before she found the source of the noise. She heard it first- yelling. "Hagari shinma, ye ami!" Or something like that. She then noticed flickers of flame between the trees, and a flash of white fur. She hid behind a tree to watch.  
  
A strange girl was in the clearing, battling... Sesshomaru?! The girl had dark brown hair, in a single braid down her back, with loops of hair on the sides. She wore a white kimono, with no shoes and a wide red belt, with a bow in the back. She was holding a ball of fire that extinguised as Kagome looked at it. Sesshomaru, too, was extinguished, and seemed none the worse for his being caught on fire only moments before. He snarled, and the girl looked a tad bit frightened, though she hid it well. "What are you?" she asked, simply.  
  
"Your downfall, consha." Sesshomaru replied, slashing at the girl's shoulder. Out of nowhere, a man with blue hair and a white mask with strange markings on it appeared, slashing at Sesshomaru with long red nails, like claws almost. Sesshomaru scowled, and stared into his eyes. The man stared back. Sesshomaru suddanly turned and flew off in his cloud thing. The man turned then to see how the girl was faring, but Kagome was already to her by then.   
  
"Miss? Miss, are you alright?" The wound bubbled and was purplish- poison. Kagome held the unconcious girl against herself. "We have to get her to Kaede!" she said out loud.  
  
"Feh. I suppose you want me to carry the filthy human too, huh?" Inuyasha was leaning against a tree, looking at his claws nonchalontly. Kagome sighed loudly, but the strange man had already scooped up the young girl. Kagome stood quickly.  
  
"Come on, we have to get her to a healer!" For the man was about to wisk away. "She's been poisoned, Sesshomaru's a poison master. We have antidotes!" The man looked at her, not saying a word, then down at the girl. He nodded slowly, as if to say, "lead the way" though not a syllable passed his lips. Kagome started walking, but Inuyasha cut her off.   
  
"Climb on, we'll make better time."   
  
"But the man..." she motioned to the strangely tall man.   
  
"I have a feeling he can keep up." Inuyasha eyed him, and the man simply stared back. Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back, and the man followed, as they blew through the campsite. Sango and Miroku packed up quickly and lept onto Kirara, following, and Shippu was right behind.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Larva stood by Miyu's bedside, as he had for the last few days. He did not move, and the child he was protecting did not stir. It was utterly still. He reflected on their lives together, while waiting to see if she would pull out of it, or turn worse.  
  
A gentle knock came at the door, before that girl, that black-haired brown-eyed girl who had been attending to them, entered with a tray. Tea, and 3 bowls of Ramen, were on it. She looked concerned. "No sign of recovery?" By now she was used to Larva's strange ways, however, and did not expect a reply. "I have tea and ramen for you... I can stand watch if you'd like to get some exercise, or bathe, or eat with the others..." Larva did not move. The girl sighed, setting down the tray and sitting in a chair next to Miyu. Larva did not miss the irony of this- this strange girl who was tending to Miyu appeared the same age as the Guardian, but Miyu was her elder by a long shot.   
  
Larva heard that strange white-haired dog-man outside, complaining loudly to the others, the black-haired woman with the large boomerand and the monk who had been pestering her the whole time. "How much longer is Kagome going to bother with these freaks? That girl's not getting any better, nor any worse, and we ARE on a quest here! I say we leave them here and look for the shards!"  
  
"Hush. What if it was Kagome in there, and you by her side? Would you appreciate whoever was helping you leaving abruptly, leaving you alone in these parts? They seem to be forigners, by their dress. They wouldn't know how to get by here. The least we can do is give them our support and aid." That would be the other man, the lech who dressed as a buddhist priest. But of course, there were no traveling buddhist priests about anymore, not in this day and age...   
  
Larva wondered about that. The wind felt different, the woods younger, and there seemed to be an absence of large cities, or even hospitals. Good thing, because hospitals would notice Miyu's fangs and wonder. They might even file them down, and then Miyu would not be able to feed, would she? But.. it was a little strange... could this be some trick by some Shinma? Where were they? Where were there small villages and forests in modern Japan?   
  
He turned his gaze back to the young woman tending to the Guardian. Kagome, the dog-man had called her, was that it? She was trying to coax Miyu to drink some potion or another. Smelled herbal. She finally emptied the cup, making sure not to drown her by giving it to her a sip at a time, and moved on to drying the sweat from her forehead. Suddanly, the unthinkable happened: Miyu stirred. Larva was at her side in an instant, standing ominously, guarding her. Kagome smiled. She was a cute little girl, really... but then again, so had Chisato been.  
  
Miyu opened her eyes, her large golden eyes. Golden? She must be weak from blood loss. She looked at Kagome and licked her lips, baring her fangs. Kagome stepped back, nervously. "um...miss... miss... are you alright?... You didn't seem a demon..." She recovered, suddanly, reaching for the tray. "Here, you must be famished."  
  
"Famished, yes, but not for ramen." Miyu sat up. "Larva!" Larva knew what she wanted, and bent down, as Miyu drained his blood, feeding her hunger. She could not kill him that way, he knew, so he stood still and let her drink her fill. She pulled back from the embrace at last, wiping her mouth, her eyes brown once more. She stood, her strength returned. "Let's go, Larva."   
  
"Woah, woah, woah, hold the phone!" Kagome jumped in front of the door. "You've been sick, you need strict bedrest young lady!"  
  
"Young lady..." Miyu cracked a bit of a smile. "If only you knew. But I suppose rest won't harm me too badly." She sits back on the bed, nodding to Larva, who vanished into the night once more, to keep watch from the darkness. 


	2. Chapter 2

Miyuyasha chapter 2

The full moon rose above the sleeping village as a dark shadow of a figure turned his face away. He wrapped the cloak around him further, the wind whipping about, chilling him to the bone. Something on his face caught the light, and he hastily turned away, but not before the light was seen. A night watchman gasped in horror- the light that reflected off the stranger's face was not soft as moonlight on skin, but hard like moonlight on bone. At the sound, the figure turned towards the watchpost he had counted as abandoned. He took a few steps towards the watchtower, his feet leaving three-pronged footprints in the snow as his eyes glowed red in the dark. A splash of crimson blood colored the dark landscape as a scream was heard for an instant, then rapidly stifled. The puddle of blood on the snow was quickly covered, until not a trace remained, just a peaceful night and a sleeping village.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome hummed as Miyu taught her to braid her hair. Miyu, usually somber, couldn't help but smile at the girl's vivacity and happiness. _So like… her,_ she thought to herself, refusing to think the name. She could not help but compare the two girls in her mind: the one with her short light-brown hair and large eyes, holding her brother's dagger and sweetly saying "please die, for me", the other with her longer black hair and sweet smile, containing within her pinkie toe more spunk than the first had ever had. Yet still, there was something in her, something almost fragile… something like Chisato had had before the girl had… hatched.

Kagome smiled, thanking Miyu and turning to face her. This girl was strange, like nobody she'd ever met before. She certainly had no shards of the shikon jewel, nor seemed even to want any. But those golden eyes… That couldn't have been a mistake, could it? She didn't look, talk, or act like a demon. As far as Kagome could tell, she seemed entirely human. But those eyes…. And what had happened after…. _She kissed him. That had to be it. I can't have seen what I think I saw. I didn't see a thing, so why would I think that placing her lips to his neck was anything but a kiss? Perhaps she nibbled him a bit. Perhaps she was being kinky. I'm sure that's it…_

Sango polished her boomerang, watching the two warily. _Kagome seems to like her… I've never seen her kind before. There are stories of vampires, and she fits them all- that pale deathly complexion, those color-changing eyes, and I know I saw her drink from her boyfriend there. But yet here she is, sitting in broad daylight, braiding Kagome's hair. I'll speak to Inuyasha about this first chance I get. Heh… I'm sure he knows all about dead girls who seem alive._ This thought struck her as so funny she laughed aloud, causing Kagome to look up startled and Miyu to narrow her eyes a bit. She smiles, indicating Kiara (who had just pounced a bug for the 15 thousandth time that day) and shrugging. _I'd better be more careful. She could drain me in my sleep if I don't watch it._

**Very short update. But I'm working on it. See? I'm not dead after all.**


End file.
